Beta-Carrotina
200px |class = Guardian |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = |superpowers = |flavor text = As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up.}} Beta-Carrotina is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a leader of the and classes, alongside . Her signature superpower is Genetic Amplification, which Conjures a 2 plant, then gives it +1 /+1 and the Amphibious and Team-Up traits. She was added on July 11th, 2017 along with Huge-Gigantacus as part of Season 3 of the Galactic Gardens update. It is currently unknown what plant she is a hero version of. It may be based of Intensive Carrot. Origins She is based on the Daucus carota, commonly known as the carrot. Her name is a portmanteau of "beta-carotene," a provitamin A carotenoid, which the carrot is known for containing, "carrot," the real-life plant she is based on, and "Tina," a common female name, derived from the name "Christina." Her "Wombo Combos" deck is a reference to the Super Smash Bros. meme. Her "Starch Wars" deck is a reference to the Star Wars franchise. Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Genetic Amplification - Conjure a 2 -cost Plant. It gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious, and Team-Up. **'Other:' ***Ensign Uproot - 2 /2 . When played: Move another Plant or Zombie. ***Lieutenant Carrotron - 2 /1 . Team-Up. When played: Conjure a Root. ***Lightspeed Seed - Conjure two Tricks. Hero description As leader of the Plant-etary Guard, she's ready to root out Zombies wherever they crop up. Strategies With Leading the Guardian and the Smarty classes, Beta-Carrotina is similar to Citron. As such, most of her play style will be very similar to him. However, what sets her apart from him are her superpowers. Genetic Amplification will allow her to obtain any 2 plant within the game and allow her to play it anywhere she wants to, including the aquatic lane. Her other superpowers are all about outsmarting her opponent; Ensign Uproot allows her to manipulate the field on either her side or the opponent's with a 2 /2 plant on the field, Lieutenant Carrotron allows her to obtain any root plant in the game as well as leaving a 2 /1 plant with Team-Up, while Lightspeed Seed will Conjure tricks, even ones she cannot normally play such as and Berry Blast. Overall, most of her superpowers involve Conjuring, in which a Conjuring deck is useful when using this hero. But unlike Citron, she lacks the ability to shield her plants with exception of , making her less defensive-minded and more reliant on tactics compared to him. The best plant to synergize with her superpowers would be Rescue Radish, as you can activate Ensign Uproot and Lieutenant Carrotron's ability again. Whether you are trying to pull a card advantage or reposition and re-strategize the field to suit your winning conditions, just make sure you have enough sun to do so. Her biggest weakness would be rush decks, as most of her cards require setup. Against Mostly similar to Citron, Beta-Carrotina will prove to be a hard opponent to hit since she can swarm the field with plants that are hard to hit. Fortunately, she only has Force Field to shield her plants, meaning in terms of stalling powerful attacks, she is more likely to be defeated first than Citron. Also, her superpowers are mostly based on Conjuring, so Quickdraw Con Man will be more useful against her than Citron. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Her in-game music is a remix of the main menu music used for the Galactic Gardens and Colossal Fossils updates. *She has the same sound as Chompzilla on the versus screen if you are playing as a zombie hero. *Beta-Carrotina has access to the most Team-Up plants, and is tied with Citron to have access to the most Amphibious plants. See also *Genetic Amplification